Joey does Chandler
by therealoctavian
Summary: Smut, of the smuttiest kind. Joey / Chandler


"It's like this" Joey said, and leaned forward.

Their faces became extremely close, their lips inches away from each other, Joey could feel his breathing, and it was turning him on. Both of their eyes were looking downward. He puckered up and gave a slow smooch on Chandlers lips, and they're eyes met.

Chandlers eyes were of awe, Joey's were off passion, as he moved back slightly from the kiss, he slowly licked his own top lip, all the while still staring into Chandlers eyes. Chandler couldn't resist, after a few seconds of hesitation he quickly went in for another kiss, this one was more forced, their lips were firmly pushed against each other and their eyes were shut. For a second their mouths let go, they heard each other breathe and then quickly reattached to each other again.

After another 5 seconds they pulled away again, as they did, Joey slowly licked the top of Chandlers lips.

Without warning, Joey used his head to shove Chandler down lying on his back, Joey fell with him and landed with his mouth on Chandlers neck. Filled with lust, he started slowly biting at his neck, and running his big hands across Chandlers side.

Chandler was being held down by Joey's weight, their bodies squished together, and he loved it. As Joey was necking him, he ran his hands down his back, and grabbed a hold of Joey's nice big firm ass. It felt amazing, especially since Joey was just wearing Pyjamas, his cheeks felt so tight and Chandler spread them apart, both of them moaning as their erect crotches rubbed against each other.

Joey kissed up his neck, and then up his chin, and then reached his mouth. This time, he shoved his tongue in. When Chandler recovered from the shock, he started using his tongue too, feeling Joey's tongue as it was feeling the inside of his mouth. Joey was rubbing his hands all over Chandlers bare, smooth legs.

Joey got up on his knees, crotch in front of Chandlers face, and took his Pyjama shirt off.

Chandler stared at his sexy Italian chest, and then at his tent, he started licking his lips.

"Chandler…" Joey breathed, holding the back of his neck. For a moment Chandler thought Joey was going to pull his pants down and fuck him in the face right then and there but he soon realized Joey didn't know what to do.

"Joe" Chandler panted, and grabbed Joey's ass "I want it to be wet, before it goes inside of me"

He started passionately licking and kissing Joey's abdomen, all the while squeezing his ass. It was soon clear that Chandler was working his way down. When he got to his crotch, Chandler pulled down Joey's pants and a saw the big piece of meat.

It was absolutely huge, 9 inches, it looked so tasty. He immediately put the bell end in his mouth and smothered it in his tongue.

"Shit" Joey breathed "Oh yeah Chandler, that's what I fuckin like!"

Chandler loved how he was doing a good job, he took the dick out of his mouth and started licking it, moving down with his tongue and licking his big meaty balls. He moved back up and started kissing the bell end, looking up at Joey, teasing him with his wet mouth., rubbing his wet lips around the end of his cock. After a few seconds of teasing, he took the cock deep in his mouth, he heard Joey moaning with intense pleasure.

Joey grabbed the back of Chandlers head and started rocking back and forth, he loved feeling the wet insides of Chandlers hot mouth on his cock. Joey started becoming more and more aggressive to Chandlers head, he started fucking him faster, deeper down his throat. He stood up and put his feet next to Chandlers shoulders, then grabbed Chandlers head and fucked him fast and deep in the mouth, like he would a hole.

For Chandler it was scary, but he loved it, he loved hearing Joey's moans of pleasure, he loved hearing him say his name, panting and grunting, and he loved the delicious taste of Joey's cock, his pre-cum too.

This went on a while longer, as Joey fucked Chandlers face with all his strength he realized he didn't want it to end this way, he slowed down, hearing his balls smacking against his friends chin. He then pulled Chandler off his dick, and bent down to kiss him. They exchanged smooches passionately, stopping in between to pant and lick their lips.

Joey got up, removed the Pyjama pants that were dangling at his feet, and dragged Chandler to the bedroom.

Once again, Joey pushed Chandler to the bed, running his hands all over his body.

"Chandler…" He panted "I'm gonna fuck you so good"

Joey started to undress him, removing his shirt in no time at all, and then starting to unbutton the pants and pull them down. Chandlers hands were gripping his shoulders as he did this, he moaned as he felt the electricity of his lovers big hands and fingers touch his body.

Joey sat up when Chandler was in nothing but boxer shorts, they were quickly pulled down and thrown away. Joey stared at Chandlers beautiful naked body lied across the bed, Chandler just panted, still in ecstasy of the situation.

It occurred to Joey that Chandler would let him do anything he wanted, he was his meal, it was too good to be true.

"Chandler" Joey started talking "Get up, babe, get on your hands and knees, now."

So Chandler did as instructed, he positioned himself on his hands and knees in front of his friend. Joey stared at Chandlers round, incredibly tasty ass. With his firm hand he caressed the right cheek, then gave it a hard slap, this made Chandler grunt which turned them both on even more.

Joey spread Chandlers ass a bit and took a look at his hole, it looked so perfect, he brought his thumb to it and rubbed, teasing it. Unable to keep his face away anymore he went in with his tongue, gently licking Chandlers tight asshole, sucking it, and kissing it.

"Ohhh yeah Joey, jesus christ, yeah, ughhhh"

Joey took his tongue away, but was having too much fun with Chandlers ass to stop just yet. It looked so big, so round and firm and sexy, he couldn't resist anymore and gave it a firm, but light, smack. Chandler responed with grunts and moans, so Joey continued to push it, he gave another smack this time, but this time it had force to it, Chandler moaned even louder.

"You like that?" Joey said as he spanked him another time "You like getting your ass spanked by daddy?"

"Ughh, yeah, yeah Joe"

"What did you call me?" Joey said as he gave Chandler the hardest spanking yet.

"UGH!… yes… daddy…"

Hearing Chandler call him daddy made Joey hornier than ever, he really liked it. He sat up some more and angled his meaty wet cock at Chandlers ass. He started circling Chandlers asshole with the head, teasing him.

"Oh god, Joey, shit! Give it to me!"

"Daddy can't hear you" Joey said as he continued teasing Chandlers hole.

"Yeah Daddy, give it to me please! Please Daddy!"

They were both turned on far beyond they had ever been before, Chandler had never felt so dirty, but it felt so damn good. Joey bent down and pressed his body over the back of Chandlers, their skin was touching, he finally stuck his big meat inside his best friend.

"Ohhh yeahhh Chandler" Joey said licking his lips "Get ready for a turn on the Joey ride"

Chandler was too pleasured to speak, Joey was slowly pushing all of 9 inches inside him, it felt so good.

"Yeah Daddy! Fuck me!"

Joey's eyes rolled back as he felt his big cock inside Chandlers ass, it felt so tight.

"Yeah Baby that's so fucking good!" he grunted.

"Heh! You can take my whole 9 inches you slut?"

Joey was pounding him slowly but hard as Chandler gasped and moaned with pleasure.

Then Joey grabbed Chandler by the shoulders and pushed him further down into the bed, and then perched himself over so he was crouched over the lower side of Chandlers body with his dick in his ass whilst he pushed Chandlers head into the sheets. He started going a lot faster, really pounding and getting aggressive, Chandlers screams of pleasure were stifled by his head in the sheets.

It seemed like forever Chandler was riding Joey's thick meaty cock, but finally Joe began to slow down.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fuckin cum! Where d'ya want it?"

Chandler didn't answer and just enjoyed the last few seconds of the ride, eventually Joey climaxed inside Chandlers ass, he pulled out immediately and then aimed it at Chandlers back, squirting him with all the lust.


End file.
